Plants vs. Zombies: Multiverse Madness
|platforms=iOS Android Thermo Z |media= |storage= }} Plants vs. Zombies: Multiverse Madness is a tower defense game released by PopCap Games. It is the third game in the core Plants vs. Zombies series and was released for iOS and Android devices, as well as the Thermo Z, internationally on July 15, 2017. It revolves around the player, Crazy Dave, and Penny exploring the multiverse's dimensions to stop Lord Corpso (and, less so, Dr. Zomboss) from taking over the universe. Plot Gameplay The game's objective is generally similar to the previous two core series installments; the player must defend their lawn from a horde of zombies, sometimes including bosses. To do so, they must use mutated plants that will attack zombies, defeating them. Upon defeating the zombies, the level will be completed and the player can progress on to the next level (or world). The game's world and level system is pretty similar to that of Plants vs. Zombies 2 (prior to the 1.7 update); there are multiple universes, and within each one is around 25 levels. There is a main path containing 16 levels, which some levels having branched paths containing extra levels. There are a total of 3 branched paths per world; each path has 3 levels of a certain Brain Buster, and by completing those 3 levels, the player obtains something, usually a rare plant or upgrade. To go into a branched path, the player must have a certain amount of stars; stars are obtained from performing well on a level. The requirements for getting three stars vary from level to level; however, the requirements tend to be not losing lawn mowers or losing plants. The 10th main path level of each world is a mini-boss battle, and completing it unlocks the world's Boss Gate, which needs to be unlocked to challenge the world's boss, as well as a Dimension Crystal, which enables access to other dimensions. The last level of each main world is a face off with Dr. Zomboss, with him in a different robot or utilizing a different strategy for each world; upon defeat, the player will be awarded with a Dimension Key, which are items needed to complete the game (all Dimension Keys are needed to challenge the final boss). However, other elements from the 1.7 update's changes return, including faster zombie spawn rates/seed packet recharge rates and the change from 25 sun to 50 sun. The game also contains the Zen Garden, which has been revamped from its first two incarnations. It now combines the previous two Zen Gardens somewhat, and adds its own new features from this game. Similarly to the Plants vs. Zombies Zen Garden, the plants that appear are kept infinitely and can constantly be watered and taken care of to obtain coins (although only one of each plant can be kept), and mushrooms and aquatic plants have their own gardens. However, similarly to the Plants vs. Zombies 2 Zen Garden, plants can be boosted by being taken care of; upon being watered, they will take some time to grow, and then they can be fertilized to get a boost effect. When the player uses the new and rare Fertilizer X (which comes in Omega and Alpha variants), the plants will glow with a multicolored radiance, showing that, after some waiting, they will be leveled up. Leveling up will be discussed below. The Leveling system is a feature that allows players to level up their plants, making them have new upgraded features such as stronger attacks, a lower sun cost, or a faster recharge. Plants sprayed with Omega Fertilizer X will be upgraded in their first path primarily, while it is the opposite for Alpha Fertilizer X. The other path can be unlocked when the first path is finished upgrading fully. However, note that some plants only have one leveling path rather than two. Game Modes *'Adventure Mode': The main mode of the game, and the only default one alongside Options. It is essentially the game's "Story Mode"; the main plot is shown throughout this mode, and it is where the player gains pretty much most of the game's content. *'Minigames': A mode returning from Plants vs. Zombies. Minigames are levels with special features or purposes; they usually contain gameplay elements not seen in any other part of the game, and are essentially made to keep gameplay fresh and exciting. It is unlocked by completing Home. *'I, Zombie': A game mode containing a total of 50 playable levels, as well as an Endless Mode. In this game mode, the player takes control of the zombies, who are practicing their abilities on cardboard plants; the player must use their zombies to defeat the cardboard plants and obtain the brain in each lane. This incarnation of I, Zombie is much larger than the Plants vs. Zombies version and contains more content as a result. It is unlocked by completing Day ??? of ???. *'Vasebreaker': Another game mode returning from Plants vs. Zombies. Vasebreaker, while shorter than I, Zombie, is still pretty long and features a good amount of content. It contains 31 levels, with there being 3 sets of levels all based on a world; there are 30 world-based levels, and one endless level. This mode is the only mode to unlock power-ups, and it also unlocks certain plants. It is unlocked by completing Day ??? of ???. *'Endless Zones': Extra levels unlocked by completing each zone's respective world. These Endless Zones are essentially identical to the ones in Plants vs. Zombies 2; however, revealing a Mystery Card costs 1000 coins now, and usually has a higher chance of getting a plant ranked with a high tier. Endless Zone records are listed on the game's leaderboards. *'Daily Challenge': A mode that can be compared to the Piñata Parties of Plants vs. Zombies 2. Each day, a new challenge is released; completing this challenge allows you to spin the Wheel of Greens, which offers many prizes, such as exclusive plants or currencies. Upon winning 5 consecutive Daily Challenges, the player can spin a larger Wheel of Greens with much better prizes, and will also be guaranteed three prizes, as they get three spins. *'Zen Garden': See the Zen Garden header above. *'Achievements & Leaderboard': A section used to show completed achievements and a leaderboard showing top players for Endless Zones, Endless Modes on I, Zombie and Vasebreaker, and more. *'Options': A section that can be used to adjust various options, including music and SFX volumes, battery conservation, and more. Areas There are a total of 11 worlds in the game. starting with Sloped Dimension, each world alternates between a day-night cycle. Home and Dimension Zom-B break this cycle, however, as the former is a daytime dimension and the latter is a nighttime dimension. Brain Busters Objectives Plants For more in-depth information, check each plant's individual page by clicking on their name. DISCLAIMER: The plant information shown is only for their default information; not upgrades. Upgrade information is found on their individual page. Plant Tier List A tier list exists for plants, where they are ranked from one of the following tiers: SS, S''', '''A+, A''', '''B, C''', '''D, and F. Zombies For more in-depth information, check each zombie's individual page by clicking on their name. Power-Ups Returning New Beta Elements Trivia See Also Category:Plants vs. Zombies Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Multiverse Madness Category:Thermo Z Games Category:ThermoBurst Category:Electronic Arts Games Category:Tower Defense Games Category:KinglerMaster's Creations Category:KinglerMaster's Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies (series)